An electronic device usually includes a speaker or speakers to enable audio output to a user of the electronic device. Depending on the device, the space needed by the speaker may be significant. On other hand, a mobile electronic device, for example, a smart phone sets certain restrictions to the structure and especially to the overall size and thickness of the speaker. Further, audio quality provided by the speaker needs to be sufficient depending on the electronic device in question.